


Soft as Silk

by Hertz



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (maybe), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Can be platonic or romantic, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Possible spoilers for part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: "Iorin, your hair is soft.”





	Soft as Silk

“Iorin, your hair is soft.”

Iori glares at the notes she has neatly piled along her desk, as though they are to blame. She probably should have stopped the other girl a long time ago before it ever got this far. Who knew Tamako had magic fingers? Iori lets out a pleased sound but hurriedly clasps her hand over her mouth in horror.

“It's okay,” she hears the other girl drawl lazily. “Relax.” Iori finds herself, against all odds, feeling called by sleep as she listens to the smooth, low voice of her schoolmate. Tamako has strong, powerful vocals, but it’s in situations like these that a softer side of her voice is drawn out. Iori finds herself relaxing into Tamako’s touch despite herself. 

She hears Tamako hums a little tune as her adept fingers weave through Iori’s long raven hair. Her touch is distracting, smooth and steady, and Iori closes her eyes and lets herself be lost in the presence of the other girl. Tamako is so close, she smells good, even. There’s a nice fragrance in the air, just like cherry blossoms.

A pause, and Iori’s dark eyes snap open when she hears, “Iorin, let me play with your hair.”

“Aren't you already?” Iori frowns and drags herself forward. The chair makes a small screeching sound and she winces. “If you want to, you have my permission, Yotsuba-san. You really should be studying, though.” The blue-haired girl doesn't reply, of course. Iori vaguely feels Tamako separate her hair, and she allows herself a small smile. She picks up a pen and clicks it, writing down some notes in the small margin.

They stay like that together in companionable silence, Tamaki entirely focused on doing whatever she is doing and Iori studiously revising as usual. Besides, if there is any touch of Tamako’s sizeable bosom against her back, Iori wisely chooses to ignore it. She's thankful Tamako can't see her blushing face from behind.

_It's honestly not bad,_ Iori reflects. The strangely gentle touch has the older girl leaning into Tamako, sighing blissfully. _Tamako isn't such a nuisance when she's silent,_ Iori thinks amusedly.

Iori almost makes a disappointed sound when Tamako pulls away, but she catches herself before she does. The black-haired girl feels something drape across her shoulder, and she glances down. Tamako crosses over to the front of her desk, sticking her tongue out and fiddling with her phone.

“What do you think?” Tamako asks bluntly, all but shoving the phone in Iori’s face. The camera is in portrait mode, allowing Iori to look at herself. She realises the blue-haired girl has arranged her inky black hair in a neat long braid, flowing down her shoulder and reaching her chest. Iori smiles softly, running a hand through Tamako’s hard work, and nods at her schoolmate. “It's very beautiful, Yotsuba-san. Thank you.”

Tamako’s happy expression seems to dim a little. She mumbles something, glancing away.

“Pardon me?” Iori leans across her desk, closer to the other girl.

Tamako glances up, and her big blue eyes look so sad. “My little sister loved it too.” Iori’s heart twists. Seeing Tamako upset is completely alien to her. It's as though someone has kicked a forlorn little kitten and Iori isn't sure what to do.

She moves closer to her friend, and awkwardly pets the blue-haired girl’s back. “I hope you find her soon,” Iori murmurs.

Tamako takes the chance to lean in, laying her cheek against Iori’s neck, and she once again finds herself blushing. Cute, she's so _cute_ , she's just like a real kitten. Iori’s heart hammers against her chest. She feels warm and tingly all over, like her heart's about to burst. Is that possible? She should do her research.

“I'm happy I have you, Iorin.” Tamako’s voice is a bit muffled, but the sentiment gets across all the same. Iori smiles and strokes her hand through Tamako’s soft shoulder-length hair, blue as the bright sky. 


End file.
